


Better as two

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Massage, candlelit dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Noctis decides it is his turn to take care of Ignis for a night.[a request/giftfic for demonburritos~]





	Better as two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonburritos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonburritos/gifts).



> this is the least I could do for [this wonderful ignoct art](http://demonburritos.tumblr.com/post/161459384352) I received for my birthday ;A;

“Dinner?”

Noctis smiles and nods from behind the candles on the dining room table, hoping Ignis can’t see the hints of fatigue that have washed over him in the past hour. Preparations are tiring, and he had to do them all before Ignis arrived at his apartment.

“Hope you like it,” says Noctis, gesturing for Ignis to sit down.

“You didn’t cook it.” Ignis states a fact; the meal before them is immaculate, displaying the sort of dishes expensive restaurants would offer—vegetable lasagna, crab legs, dipping sauces, cheese soup, salad, and a chocolate cake for dessert. Noctis can’t eat everything he ordered. Any leftovers can be their breakfast.

“No way I was going to cook.” Noctis takes the seat opposite of Ignis. “But I planned a special night for us.”

“You remember what today is?” asks Ignis.

Noctis shrugs despite that his stomach does a cartwheel. “Yeah, well. It’s important. You’ve taken care of me for years, so it’s my turn to take care of you for a night.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, Noct. Thank you.” Ignis tugs his paper napkin off the table, snaps it open, and tucks it into his collar. “Do you remember that day?”

“I don’t remember everything.” Noctis laughs as he reaches for the crab legs. He breaks one, dips it in a butter sauce, and sucks out the meat. It’s delicious.

“I don’t, either,” admits Ignis. “I remember we had crab legs, and you made a mess. You got chocolate cake all over your clothing.”

“You must have been scared,” said Noctis. “That was the night you realized you were going to have to take care of me, a chocolate-covered toddler.”

“Well, I was only six, and barely so—barely old enough to keep myself from smearing chocolate cake all over _my_ shirt. I certainly couldn’t judge a much younger child for their limited motor skills with a fork.” Ignis takes a bite of his vegetable lasagna before he continues. “I remember having a stomach ache from eating too much.”

“I don’t,” says Noctis. “I can barely remember any of it.”

“You grabbed for my glasses with your fingers and smeared frosting on them.”

Noctis snorts. “That sounds like something I would’ve done.” He wipes his finger across a napkin. At least sixteen years later, he knows how to _use_ one. “Weren’t you worried?”

Ignis’ chewing slows. After he swallows, he says, “Yes and no. I was happy I could have the chance to play with you. My only fear was that you wouldn’t like me.” He smiles as he cuts another bite of lasagna. “I suppose it turned out even better than that.”

Noctis grins. “I meant finding out you had to take care of me.”

“I didn’t mind.”

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, resting his elbow on the table instead of taking a bite of his salad. 

“I couldn’t make you dinner, but I ordered food so you wouldn’t have to cook for once.”

“I would much rather cook than to eat anything you’ve prepared.” 

“That’s not fair,” says Noctis, trying to sound offended between his laughter.

“You know it’s perfectly fair.”

“I’ll draw a bath after this.” Noctis went shopping earlier that day to select fancy soaps, lotions, and oils for the occasion. “I can…” He hesitates. The closer he gets to saying it, the more he realizes how stupid it all sounds. “I can give you a massage.” His entire face must be red and he wants to jam one of the crab legs down his throat to shut up for good.

Ignis leans back in his chair, resting his fork on the plate. “Do you have training for that?” he asks, lip twitching. There’s a sparkle in his eyes.

“No,” says Noctis, a little too defensively. “If you don’t want it…”

“No, no, if your hands are on me, I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure.”

Noctis inhales sharply as his cock stirs. He shifts in his seat. They haven’t even finished dinner yet, and he’s ready to skip eating and all the rest of his plans to go straight for the bedroom.

“I think I’m done eating,” admits Ignis. “Are you?”

Noctis nods. “I’ll clear the table,” he says in a distant voice, because his thoughts are in a different room—one with a bed and both of them naked on it—and not in the present. He drifts around, packing up leftovers for the fridge. Ignis gets up to help him, and only after a couple of plates have been washed and put in the drainer does Noctis realize.

“No, you sit down,” he says, shooing Ignis out of the kitchen. “Tonight is your night off.”

“Then let me do it as your partner,” insists Ignis, and Noctis almost bends. _Partner._ That word is sexy when Ignis says it in his sultry voice, and it doesn’t help that it comes from those perfectly shaped lips.

“Pack up the chocolate cake for later,” says Noctis, leaving a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as way of apology. “That’s all you’re allowed to do.”

Ignis chuckles. “Fine, Noct. That’s all I’ll do.” He fetches the cake box off the counter and walks away, and Noctis can’t help but watch him.

It doesn’t take long to clear the dishes and wipe down the table. Ignis waits in a chair, staring at Noctis with an amused expression.

“Don’t expect this everyday,” mutters Noctis, avoiding eye contact when he notices.

“All the more reason to enjoy it.”

Noctis snuffs out the candles and extends a hand. Ignis takes it as he stands. His palms are warm, and he glides behind Noctis as if he’s floating, which is completely different from the clumsy stomping Noctis swears his useless feet are doing. They stop in front of the bed and stand there, face to face.

Noctis begins to finger at the buttons of Ignis’ shirt. Each one has a symbol on them that represents the company that made the clothing. The stitching is even, not a hint of laziness or a loose thread in sight, like on the cheap tee shirts Noctis prefers to wear. 

Fingers cup his chin and tilt his gaze upward. Ignis smiles, and a sweet feeling spreads through Noctis’ shoulders and down to his legs. He is going to lose his footing and melt.

The softness in Ignis’ gaze matches the tone of his voice. “Thank you, Noct.”

“You have to take your shirt off for a massage.” It’s a stupid answer, and Noctis wants to bury his face in the front of said shirt and hide for the rest of his life for stating the obvious. 

“I’ll let you do the honors.”

“Is this how you’d treat a prince?” Noctis taps his fist gently against Ignis’ chest, mostly in defeat. “Insolence,” he grumbles as an afterthought.

“I’m merely getting you back for all the times you’ve flustered me.” Ignis sounds like he’s enjoying himself, and sure enough, when Noctis looks up, he’s _smirking._

That simply won’t do. Noctis will not have Ignis outdo him in this sport. He leans in and uses his lips to loosen the topmost button from its hole. A pause is given to nuzzle Ignis’ chest before he moves onto the next, using his tongue to press each button out and his teeth to pull the cloth toward him. It’s harder than he first imagined, but he undoes them all.

He glances up to see if he has succeeded. From the look on Ignis’ face, he wins this round.

Noctis presses closer to Ignis as he removes the shirt from his shoulders and arms. He kisses, hard, and then begins to nibble on Ignis’ bottom lip. He tastes traces of olive oil—it must be from the vegetable lasagna. He bites down, and the moan Ignis’ produces shoots a feeling down between his legs that makes him want to fuck Ignis until they’re both experiencing the best orgasms of their lives.

Ignis has similar ideas as he lowers to his knees. He doesn’t take long to unbuckle Noctis’ belt, stripping him of anything in the way of his erection. A tongue runs across Noctis’ length before it is enveloped in warmth. 

Noctis stumbles until he lands with his back against the nearby wall, his fingers digging into Ignis’ scalp. Each flick of the tongue sends him breathless and gasping, and Ignis sucks when he reaches the tip. 

Noctis slumps, eyes closed, as he comes inside Ignis’ mouth. 

Ignis swallows. Noctis loses this round.

Noctis slides down to his knees and bumps foreheads with Ignis. He lets out a soft laugh. Damn Ignis, for being attractive and sweet and _always there_. Sixteen years ago, who knew they would feel such dedication to one another? He feels his eyes burn. Oh Astrals, he cannot cry after a blow job.

“I love you,” he says. Those three words release some of the emotions welled inside of him.

“I love you, too.” Ignis strokes his cheek with a thumb. They both win this time.

Noctis begins undoing Ignis’ pants and frees his partial erection. It isn’t the most comfortable position to lean in while they’re on the floor, especially so close to the wall. Ignis takes notice and repositions, leaning against the bed while Noctis bends down and begins pumping with his hand to get Ignis fully hard. 

He lowers his mouth around his dick. He tries many of the same techniques as Ignis, only slower, and he does something that always makes Ignis gasp and stuff his hand in his mouth—he puts his teeth against his tip, taking care not to bite. 

Noctis, mouth still around Ignis’ cock, dares a glance upward. Ignis is biting the inside of his palm, his chest rising and falling. Beads of sweat trickle down his skin.

And then something different from the other times happens: Ignis reaches out, fingers digging through Noctis’ hair, and pushes him down. Not hard enough that Noctis gags, but enough to say, _back to work._

Noctis obliges. It takes much longer for Ignis to come after that, and Noctis has to swallow twice—in quick succession—to catch it all. 

He wins again.

Noctis sits up and scoots so he can lean against Ignis’ chest. An open arm waits for him and sweeps him closer. He closes his eyes and feels Ignis’ breath steady against his back.

He nearly falls asleep there, but then he remembers the bath and the massage. He waits a few minutes, not wanting to move. Ignis is better than any blanket, and his embrace fits Noctis perfectly, as it always does. Noctis never wants to leave.

After a few minutes, he stands and takes off his shirt. “I’ll get the bath ready.”

He removes his clothes on the way to the bathroom, discarding him across the floor he worked so hard that afternoon to clean. 

The scent he chose at the store for the bath relaxes him as he pours it in—it smells a bit like the herbal teas Iris would make for him whenever he came down with a cold. The clerk at the store said this particular blend would be perfect for a hot bath. It foams as Noctis swipes his fingers through the water. 

“Ah, a bubble bath.”

Noctis glances up. Ignis is leaning against the door frame, completely naked.

“Like we had when we were kids,” admits Noctis.

“You’re feeling nostalgic today.”

Noctis blushes.

“Me, too. You made me forget I had a little gift for you, for our anniversary. I set it on the bed for you to open when we’re done with our bath.”

Noctis’ eyes widen. “What is it?”

Ignis chuckles. “You’ll see.”

Noctis shuts off the water and steps in first. The temperature is hot without scalding the skin. He leans against the back of the tub and sighs. “Come on in.”

Ignis lowers into the tub and rests against Noctis’ chest. It’s rare to be the one who does the holding, aside from when they’re sleeping and Noctis can’t help but latch onto him from whatever side he can reach. Noctis runs his fingers down Ignis’ arm.

“The cake is dark chocolate,” he says. 

“Mm, I look forward to trying it.”

“I tried a sample. It’s good.” Noctis pauses. “I didn’t get you any presents.”

“This whole night has been a gift, Noct.”

Noctis kisses the back of Ignis’ shoulder. He can’t think of anyone more worthy of all this effort, but he knows that tomorrow, he’ll be back to his routine of relying on Ignis—the way he likes it. This has been a pleasant change nonetheless. They’re together, the detail that matters most of all.

~*~

The gift turns out to be a tin of sugar cookies, all of them shaped like stars and crescent moons. They’ve been frosted in yellow with blue star sprinkles. 

They’re delicious, too. Noctis almost feels guilty biting into the careful decorations, but he would disappoint Ignis more if he let them sit on display until they went bad. 

Noctis grins. “Best sugar cookies in the world.”

Ignis smiles.

“Now let me give you a massage.” He herds Ignis toward the bed.

Noctis has never given a massage, and with his scars and chronic pain, could never stand the thought of permitting anyone near him to find out what it would be like on the receiving end. His best references are movie depictions.

He straddles Ignis, who is lying on his stomach on the bed with his arms folded under his chin. He pats some massage oil on his palms. It’s has a citrusy scent to it.

He lowers his hands to Ignis’ back and begins rubbing shyly across the shoulders. Ignis doesn’t scream. That’s a good sign.

He presses his thumbs in and circle. A moan escapes Ignis.

Noctis hesitates. “Too hard?”

“No, you’re doing fine. You could even use to apply more pressure.”

Noctis eases some of his weight into the strokes. It turns out to be exhausting work.

“No one else can say they’ve ever gotten a massage from royalty,” says Noctis, grinning.

“I’m quite lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.” There are words he won’t say, but he thinks them. Ignis has always been reliable. Even during some of Noctis’ teenage years, things were rough, and they didn’t always get along, but that didn’t stop Ignis from taking care of him. They don’t even need to talk, and Ignis still knows what he is thinking or what he wants.

Noctis strums his fingers across Ignis’ back, playing the muscles like cords and watching the music hum from his boyfriend. The sound pleases him. Maybe he could become a massage therapist, instead of a prince—wouldn’t that be nice? But he’d never give massages to anyone else. He’d purposely botch the massage if Gladiolus or Prompto asked, just to get a rise out of them.

After a while, his arms are too tired to continue. Beneath him, Ignis has fallen asleep. 

Noctis sets the massage bottle on the bedside table, flips off the light, and curls up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first line of this fic was: _Noctis strums his fingers across Ignis’ back, playing the muscles like cords and watching the music hum from his boyfriend._  
>  Which was one of the lines near the end of the fic, so I had to write all the stuff before and I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY AND THIS TURNED INTO SMUT I'M SORRY


End file.
